Chopper-stabilized amplifiers may be used in various electronic applications that require amplification with a low input offset voltage and low noise. One example of a chopper stabilized amplifier is described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,391,571, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Chopper stabilized amplifiers are typically configured to operate at low power supply voltages (e.g., between 1.8V and 5.5V). Certain applications (e.g., automotive, industrial, etc.), however, require higher voltage levels.